Advice from Ishani/The Fourth Leg
The way Advice from Ishani and the fourth leg goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. (The next day, Dusty and Chug is seen selling Yuna merchandise. The screen shows them giving a car a Yuna alicorn horn hats) Chug: Okay. Come back soon. Dusty Crophopper: Enjoy your hats. (Two pitties turn up.) Pitty: Hey, you got anything new? Chug: I'm glad you asked. I'm now selling these one-of-a-kind Yuna commemorative mugs. (pours tea/oil into a mug, which made the Full Moon Flight's propeller spin) Huh? Pitties: Whoa! Princess Yuna: (through the radio) Uh... This is Princess Yuna to Dusty Crophopper calling... Chug: I'll be back in 10. (He and Dusty drives into the hangar, where Princess Luna, Hiro, Princess Celestia, Duck, Prince Isamu, Prince Indy, Princess Anna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Dottie, Maru, Skipper and Sparky are there talking to Dusty on the radio.) Dottie: Yuna, eighth place! Chug: Way to go, Kiddo! Princess Luna: Are you doing okay, Yuna? Hiro: Everything alright? Dottie: Hey! You finally removed your plane's T800. Chug: Its what? Dottie: The Micro-Air-800-D-L Aerial Applicator. Chug: Use your words. Dottie: The Full Moon Flight's cloud writer. Chug: Right! Cloud writer. Skipper Riley: Yuna, you and your friends got a big leg tomorrow. Princess Yuna: Yeah. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) How you feeling? Flain: Uh... Chug: (through the radio) I can't believe it. The mighty Himalayas. Dottie: Dusty, that vertical wind shear is going to be wicked over those mountains. Dusty Crophopper: Well, the good thing about being that high up, you see, there's not a lot of oxygen. So, if you crash, no explosion. Princess Yuna: Great, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) (chuckles) Of course, you could die of hypothermia... Princess Yuna: Uh, yeah. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) ...or an avalanche could get you. Princess Yuna: Look, Dusty? Princess Twila: Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Then, of course, there's pneumonia, or even frostbite. Chug: What's up, Duster? Snowdrop: Dusty, Dusty, we got it. Skip, what if a guy wanted to fly through the mountains instead of over them? (looks at a map) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Bad idea. The Wrenches flew through terrain like that in the Assault of Kunming. And Dottie is right. Wind coming over the peaks can stir up rotors that'll drag you right down. If you ask me, it's time to lug-nut up. You can fly a whole lot higher than you think. Shining Armor: Remember to stay together as a team. Maru: You heard Skipper. Princess Celestia: We all know how very brave Yuna is. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (happily giggling) Princess Celestia: (to the twins) You love seeing your cousin, Yes. Princess Cadance: Be careful out there, Skyla. Princess Skyla: Roger that. (Yuna and the others then hear the Human Mane 6, Human Sunset Shimmer, Human CMC and Dog Spike as they try to fix the engine of the Celestian Sunlight.) Dog Spike: Hola, corazón. Are you tired? Human Twilight Sparkle: What? Human Apple Bloom: Because you have been flying through my mind, nonstop. Human Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. And why would I be tired flying through such a teeny, tiny space, huh? (drives off) Human Rarity: You can only pretend for so long! Princess Yuna: Hey, guys, what's the problem? Brownie: Yeah, what's wrong? Human Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) I am Icarus and she is the sun. I fly too close and I melt. Princess Yuna: Maybe you're trying too hard. Look, all you gotta do is go over, open your mouth and say... Ishani: (while Yuna's mouth is moving) Hello! (Yuna, Twilight's human counterpart and the others are shocked as they see Ishani appearing out of nowhere.) Princess Yuna: Wha... Uh... Whoa. (gulps) Human Pinkie Pie: (as a random person) Pinkie Pie! (as normal) I think someone is calling me. I have to go. (pretends to leave) Rattrap: Uh-oh. Wheelie: Here comes Ishani. Brains: Go ahead, Yuna, You know Ishani and Dusty's love needs your help. Krader: And we'll make sure you get to know each other. Shuff: You all heard Krader, everyone, Let them get to know each other. (Yuna's friends and guardians leave to give Yuna and Ishani some time alone.) Ishani: I wanted to compliment you on your success, Yuna. You're doing very well for your first race. As well as your friends. Princess Yuna: Aw, that means a lot, coming from you. I mean, come on, you were named most aerodynamic racer by Air Sports Illustrated. Ishani: (sighs) Princess Yuna: And let me just say, you are so aerodynamic. Dog Spike: (watching them from behind a building) Yuna. Princess Jubilee: Will you guys stop that? Emerald: What? Kraw: Teasing Yuna about being friends with Ishani, let her be. Ishani: (giggles, and notices a cow/tractor coming towards her and Yuna) Eh? (The cow/tractor then walks between them and towards to a random spot.) Princess Yuna: (noticing some other cows/tractors) What's with all the cows and tractors around here? Ishani: They're sacred. Many believe that we will be recycled as cows and tractors. Princess Yuna: Oh. Well, I didn't know Dusty's in recycling. Ishani: Have you ever been to the Taj Mahal? Princess Yuna: No. No, I haven't. Ishani: Come on. Let's go. (The screen then shows Yuna in her plane and Ishani flying in the air and over a river and some fields full of cows/tractors while Tere Bina plays.) Princess Yuna: It must be nice to be back home. Ishani: Well, it's complicated. I have a billion fans. And they're all expecting me to win. Princess Yuna: Maybe this time, you will. Ishani: (laughs) (They then fly over a river as some doves fly low over it. Finally, Yuna and Ishani arrive at the Taj Mahal.) Princess Yuna: Wow! This place is amazing! Ishani: It really is! And tomorrow, you and your friends'll fly over the magnificent Himalayas. Princess Yuna: Oh! Those little hills? Ishani: (giggles) Princess Yuna: Yeah, well... No, no big deal. Ishani: You and your friends like to fly low, don't you? Princess Yuna: Oh. Oh, that? Uh, that's... that's strategic. Air density and, uh, combustion. Uh... Ishani: You know, you and your friends could follow the Iron Compass, instead. Princess Yuna: Iron Compass? Ishani: Yeah, railroad tracks. Through a valley in the mountains, so you and your friends can still fly low, As long as you avoid the train in time. Princess Yuna: Really? Thanks, Ishani. Ishani: Anytime. (The scene then skips to the fourth leg of the race to Nepal, as the racers fly towards the Himalayas.) Brent Musburger: Every racer's nightmare is scaling the Himalayas. It's a short leg ahead, but extremely treacherous. Darrell Cartrip: Let's hope Princess Yuna and her friends will survive this weather. (Yuna and the others fly towards the train tracks through the valley, and follow the tracks.) Yeti: (sees the planes fly by) Hey, Look at them go. Princess Skyla: (through radio) We're all sticking behind you, Yuna! Nyx: (heartbeat and breathing) Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: (through radio) Nyx! Are you doing alright? Nyx: (through radio) I'm okay! Just a little nervous. Hoogi: I just hope that Ishani's right about those tracks, Nyx. Shuff: Me too, We better keep going if we're going to win. Rattrap: Yeah, We can't waste anytime. Emerald: Keep following the tracks! (Then they come towards a tunnel.) Princess Yuna: (gasps) Red Beret: A tunnel?! Dragonsly: Ishani didn't say anything about a tunnel! Willow Apple: Well, Ah' guess we must go over the mountain, after all. Princess Jubilee: Right, Willow Apple. Go up! (All of them go up. Nyx breathes heavily as he looks down. The ground again looks to go lower from his vision. They then go back down as Nyx exhales. They fly back the other way as Nyx sighs in relief.) Brownie: What about the tunnel? Human Adiago Dazzle: (in Yuna's mind) A crop duster racing! It's funny enough for us to beat the freaks in this race, but it'll be even more funny to beat this puny princess!! Princess Yuna: (looks at the tunnel) No. (They then turn around and fly towards the tunnel.) Glomp: Here... Torts: We go! Glurt: That's right! (They all fly into the tunnel.) Tigatron: (closes his wings and lands on the railway line still speeding forward.) THIS IS CRAZY!! WE'RE GONNA GET OURSELVES KILLED!!!! Princess Yuna: (as his wings press against the wall and ground) Ow! Ah! (A train whistle is then heard blowing.) Princess Yuna: Whoa! 6: Did you hear that? Train: (gasps to see the team's headlights shining light, and applies his brakes) Princess Skyla: A train's coming! Shuff and Volectro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Snowdrop: WHOAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (Twila's horn starts glowing, then there's a flash! Then the screen finally shows the team as they fly through the air.) Krader: (bracing himself but then stops) Where's the crash? Chomly: What just happened? Lunk: (noticing the building) Look. (They then land on a runway near a building.) Princess Yuna: Uh... (echoing) Hello?! (The team then come across some Nepali people on top of a floor.) Princess Yuna: Is this where we're supposed to be? Pitty: That is one of life's great questions. Princess Yuna: (gasps) We're dead! Princess Twila: Yuna, calm down. I used my teleportation spell to get all of us out of that tunnel right before we crashed into that train. (Then some more Nepali people appear behind them.) Pitty #2: (echoing) Miss Yuna. Welcome to Nepal. Princess Yuna: Uh... I don't understand. Have the others left already? Pitty #2: Actually, no one else is here yet. You're in first place. Princess Yuna: Really? Thunder Spectrum: What?! (The scene then skips to the other racers after they arrive.) Human Adiago Dazzle: They flew through a what?! Bulldog: A tunnel? Human Rarity: That is crazy! Dog Spike: Yeah, crazy like a Firefox. (The screen then shows the Nepali reporters interviewing Yuna and his team.) Pitty #3: Yuna, how does it feel to be in first place? Princess Yuna: It feels great. But more than anything, I'm just happy we fit through that tunnel. (chuckles) Blue Star: I kicked it in that storm! Princess Yuna: Yeah, Blue Star. I was there. And Twila, I'm really grateful to you. Princess Twila: Oh, it was nothing. Airazor: Twila, We're so proud of you. Rattrap: Yeah, you saved us all for crashing into that train. Cheetor: You're a heroine. Princess Yuna: (to the reporters) Guys, I gotta tell you, if you're ever in a tight squeeze just... (Yuna and her friends then notice Ishani in the distance, wearing a different propeller.) Airazor: Look, it's Ishani! Princess Yuna: (to the reporters) Excuse me, guys. (Yuna and the others then go over to Ishani.) Emerald: Crazy day today, huh? Ishani: (gasps) Oh. Yeah, a very exciting win for you today. (chuckles) Quite a risk you took. Princess Yuna: Yeah, yeah. Hey, your propeller, is it new? Ishani: (turns around) Oh. I suppose it is. Princess Yuna: Sky Slycer Mark Five, right? Aren't those made exclusively for The Human Dazzling's race team? Ishani: Are they? Princess Yuna: Yeah. Yeah, they are. Ishani: Yuna... Princess Yuna: You set us up. Ishani: Look, I didn't ever wanna hurt you. Princess Yuna: Why? Ishani: It's complicated, okay? Princess Yuna: You could have gotten us killed out there today! Cheetor: We almost hit a train head-on! Ishani: I really thought that you'd all just turn around. Princess Yuna: Well, you were wrong. And I was wrong about you after being being kind to Dusty. Come on, everyone. Let's go! Airazor: hope you're happy, Ishani. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then leave. And then past by the Dazzlings.) Zorch: Oh! Hey, Adiago Dazzle. Thanks for first place. Same to your friends. The Human Dazzlings: (growls) (The scene then skips to the fifth leg to China. Yuna and the others are seen flying past lots of people standing on the Great Wall of China. Fly plays once again.) Brent Musburger: Flying low and quick, Yuna and her friends are managing to hold on to the top spot. But current reigning champ, the Dazzlings, is just seconds behind them. This surprise battle for first place has made Dusty Crophopper the one to watch. He's become a working-class hero around the globe. Bob Cutlass: (Yuna and the others then fly above some people who are working in a watery field and cheer at them. Then it shows a few pitties showing a video of Yuna and her team on an iPhone. Then it shows different people from around the world watching the race on the TV, which it finally shows in the pub in England. The female pitty then strangely says that she told the other people that Yuna could do it when she said earlier that she and her team would die.) Female Pitty: I told you they could do it! (Then the screen goes to after finishing the race in Shanghai, China with Yuna winning. A video showing Yuna and his friends flying is shown on Killer's skyPad, a parody of the iPad, and playing Fly. Adiago then smashes the tablet and breaks it into two.) Human Adiago Dazzle: That's it! Killer: Wha... Aw! That was my best glasses! Human Adiago Dazzle: (scoffs) A new one's coming out in two weeks. Human Sonata Dusk: I can't believe that Alicorn filly is winning! Human Airia Blaze: And those lame freaks. Carface: (whimpers) I don't like this, Killer They may be on to something Killer: I think we have to go now, Boss. And tell Yuna and her friends. Carface: Good idea. (The scene then skips to Yuna and the others inside a building talking to Dusty, Princess Luna, Hiro, Princess Celestia, Duck, Prince Isamu, Prince Indy, Princess Anna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Skipper, Sparky, Chug, Maru and Dottie on the radio.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You're really showing them big-time racers a thing or two, huh? Princess Yuna: Yeah. We head out across the Pacific tomorrow, Skip. You were stationed there for a while, right? Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Yeah.. Princess Skyla: Got any advice? Brownie: Do you? Skipper Riley: Back in '41, during the Battle over Wake Island the Wrenches ran into serious monsoons with embedded CBs that could tear your wings right off. Be careful. And one more thing... I'm proud of you, Dusty. And all of you guys. Twilight Sparkle: Remember too keep your team together, Yuna, It's very important. Sunset Shimmer: And be careful. Trixie: And if you need help, Your guardians will guide you. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, wingman. Applejack: Thank ya, Skipper. Dottie: Hey, Dusty, guys, we have a surprise for you. Chug: Oh, oh, oh! You have to let me tell them. Dottie: (chuckles) Go ahead, Chug. Chug: Uh... Oh, I know it. It's... It's, uh... It's, uh... It's on the tip of my tongue. I'll remember. Uh... Dottie: We're going... Chug: (through the radio) We're going... Dottie: ...to... Chug: ...to... Dottie: Aaa... Chug: Malays... Dottie: Aren... Chug: Arendelle! Dottie: Arendelle. Chug: That's it! We're gonna meet you all in Arendelle. Princess Yuna: Really? Twilight Sparkle: Is it true? Chug: Yep. Tickets are on Sparky and me. We sold 326 Yuna bobbleheads, 143 antenna balls, 203 spinner mugs... Sparky: (wearing lots of Yuna merchandise and blowing a whistle) And 1,000 whistles. Go, Team Yuna! Yeah! 7: Uh... You sure you're up for it, Skipper? 3: (points at monitor) Skipper Riley: You bet. Somebody else is doing the flying. Dusty Crophopper: That's great news, guys. We'll see you in Arendelle. Sparky: (through the radio) Yeah! Chug: (through the radio) ¡Buenas noches! Sparky: (through the radio) I'll bring the salsa! Whoo-hoo! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes